Goddess sparkle
by Aanekosikie
Summary: X-Men end up in a Dune-like Savage Land hint hint ; )


**Author **: Aanekosikie   
  
  
**Title : Goddess sparkle  
  
  
Crossover **: X2/Dune/Children of Dune/   
**  
  
Disclaimer :   
**Dune Series belong to Frank Herbert   
Lyrics - Aurora - Belong to Bjork   
**  
  
Thanks** :   
  
**Aunt Tina - Love you much   
Aunt Shelia -Love you**  
  
Bryan, Nazzy, Chris, Kai, Levi, Nhi, Ana,Kristy,Jen, Ash, Death,Obsidian, Earth, Celestial , Dream weaver , Fire dancer, Rachel, Rach , and All my **Navy SEAL buddies **Thanks for being my friends and Big brothers **; )**  
**  
  
  
  
Notes** : I think that Ororo's life is too still expect when Logan 's around her . He makes his (friend) glow even more than anything.   
**  
  
  
  
  
Warning : **Leto Atreides ll and Lady Jessica, Paul Atreides are one of my main characters for now .  
  
  
  
  
  
And if your a hard core Dune fan don't kill me I'm too young to die and you can just give me the information and I'll put it in . Plus I'm more of a X-Men fan so I though it would be cool to walk into Herbert's world while taking the X-Men along for the ride . And maybe Wolverine Vs. A Sand worm . , Jean Vs. Princess Wensicia Corrino if I go that far . **  
  
  
  
  
  
And maybe a little action between ?/? : )   
  
  
  
  
Part of story is Dedicated to Alex you've kept me from griving up . And if you don't know this yet your going to help me write so damn good I'll make you cry . Kidding really or was I ? : )   
  
  
  
Alex - Your my angel and your the only person I know who just like Rogue . But I'm   
Ororo 4 - ever .  
  
And to Aunt Tina - Your my angel   
  
  
  
Rating - PG -13 But R - To be Save.  
  
  
  
Summary **: X-Men end of in a Dune like Savage Land hint hint ; )  
  
**Hey I'm Aanekosikie I Do What I Want !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cast :   
Jessica   
Leto lI   
Scott   
Jean  
Logan   
Kurt   
Marie   
Bobby   
Ororo   
  
**

  
  
  
  
**Goddess sparkle  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Who's Who in this ancient world **  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Xavier Institute for Higher Learning - Westchester, New York**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All is quite here . No children yelling though the halls complaining about class exams with Ms. Grey or talking about how beautiful Ms. Munroe is . Yet one soul sits in the cover of a slowly approaching evening .   
  
  
  
  
  
Professor Xavier sits in his room as gloom settles over him. For he had sent his prized children on vacation . Yet one serene child worried him to no end .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The weather should be bright and sunny yet a dark cloud seem to move as he moves toward the large window as he watched is children leave .   
  
  
His eye settled on one of the many children he watched leave .   
  
  
  
  
Professor noticed that this child was always the last to get in the last to leave . He had noticed this in the young child . Now more than ever . For something was coming something that would change all history and knowledge of all great minds .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Professor you called Jean asked as she walked into his room sitting down in a chair next to him .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A new form of weather energy . Professor said as he saw the shock on Jean's face   
  
  
  
  
.   
  
Ororo . Jean said with panic.   
  
  
  
  
  
Yes but it could be dangerous considering that she rarely releases such energy. Are you sure Professor . Xavier reached for a large golden book and handed it to Jean .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Greenhouse **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sound of Bjork's Aurora played in the background as Ororo tended to her garden . Tending to her garden .   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The glacier head  
Looking hard for  
Moments of shine  
From twilight  
To twilight  
**  


  
  
  
  
  
I have two hours to get back to make dinner . Ororo said as she planted daisies in a vase .   


**  
  
  
  
  
Ahhhhh...  
Utter mundane  
**  
  
  
  
  
  


Ororo turned as she saw Bobby and Rogue playing a game of tennis . She smiled as Jubilee and Kitty were on the other side beating them senseless .   


**  
  
  
  
  
  
Aurora  
Goddess sparkle  
Shoot me  
Beyond this suffer  
The need  
Is great  
Aurora  
Ahhhh...  
Utter mundane  
**  
  
  
  
  


I never knew Ororo Munroe listen to songs about herself while tending her garden . a voice said . Ororo looked up to see Scott standing in the door way . Hello Scott. Ororo said smiling .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nothing just checking on my favorite friend in the whole wide world . Funny but I'm sure you'd would be better suited with Jean than me . No Jean's working on something with the Professor . Scott said in a low tone .   


**  
  
  
  
  
Aurora  
Goddess sparkle  
A mountain shade  
Suggests your shape  
I tumbled down  
On my knees  
Fill the mouth  
With snow  
The way it melts  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Is there something worse than the Act in the Senate Ororo asked pulling a new clay pot with clouds design down from the self .I don't know Ro Scott answered. Let me help . Scott said as he picked up a pot .   


**  
  
  
  
  
I wish  
To melt  
Into you  
**  
  
  
  
  


What do you think it is truly about Ororo. Scott asked .I really don't know . Ororo said as she handed Scott a orchid to plant in the pot he was holding . Ororo looked at Scott with dull eyes .   
  
  
  


**Aurora  
Ahhh...  
Utter mundane  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Are you okay Ro Scott asked as he looked at her. I'm fine Scott. I just don't like to think of such things . I , understand 'Ro  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spark the sun off  
Spark the sun off  
Spark the sun off  
Spark the sun off me  
**

  
  
  
  
  
**Another Time Plane - Arrakis - Room   
**  
  
  
  
  
A slumbering handsome prince sleeps though the night surrounded in a opulent imperial room filled with dull colors of the desert and great history of the Atreides Legacy . Leto ll Atreides sleeps with deep dread . **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_The sun shines on the desert of Arrakis . As a tall figure stand looking into the horizon . The figure turns to look into the horizon . To one side shows the future of his world as well as another . On the other side was a blue scarf in the sand softer than his sister Ghanima's hair .   
  
  
  
  
As he holds the blue scarf it begins to move in the wind slowly it turns to water bright cerulean blue cool before slowly leaving his grasp vanishing .   
  
  
  
  
The dream changes as the figure begins to run. The faster he runs the more obscure he looks . As the fast moving figure moves it seems that he is prowling the desert until he vanishes into dust . Leaving a strange word written in the sand .  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
Grand Hall of the Atreides House **  
  
  
  
  
  
The night wind was still . As Paul Atreides walks the halls of his great kingdom .   
  
  
  
  
What troubles my son mother. Paul asked as his mother Lady Jessica walks into the great hall . He is troubled by dreams that shows things of great power or great doom . Lady Jessica answered .   
  
  
  
  
  
I know this is hard for him to deal with such great burden but he is my son and heir . Paul said as he looked into his mother's eyes .   
  
  
  
  
  
Leto yelled in panic as he awoke form his tortuous sleep .   
No , my son I will see him . Go now to Chani let her sleep . She must not worry of her son . Lady Jessica asked .   
  
  
  
Paul looked into his mothers eyes before heading to his chambers . **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xavier's Another Time Plane -Lower Levels**  
  
  
  
  
  
Hours had pasted as Ororo and Scott had thier consersation . When Xavier summoned them to the lower levels .   
  
  
  
  
  
There is said to be some type of energy coming from the desert of Kenya I want you to go in and find out What you can .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ororo shiffted in her chair as Professor explained the plan to them . Find out what you can and report back here .   
  
  
  
  
  
Ororo looked around as they departed the room .   
  
  
  
  
  
She was the first to to leave the room .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
You know this mission is hard for her Professor why don't you send me , Kurt and Logan Scott said .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan looked at Scott . Before ing lookinf toward where Ororo was alst seen . It had to be major if Ororo wasn't going on this mission . No Ororo must go .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The mission was finished yet not without getting one memebr hurt . They were heading back to New York when the Black bird began to black out .They were still over Kenyan air .  
  
  
  
  
So they landed in Ororo's old village . (But Ororo does not know this. will expalianed after in the story . )  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott and Ororo walked out side the village standing near a small lake of water .   
  
  
  
  
'Ro . Logan said as he saw Scott holding Ororo in his grip keeping her for falling .  
  
  
  
  
Hey whats with her . Logan said before he saw the color drain from Ororo's face . Scott looked down at Ororo .   
  
  
  
  
  
Logan whispered with his deep voice . She didn't answer. Logan could see she was pale . Logan walked over toward Scott .   
  
  
  
  
  
I'll take Ro . The sound of distance thunder could be heard. Get the villagers inside now . Jean yelled .   
  
  
  
  
  
The sky opened with light rain slowly the sky became darker as the rain fell hard .   
  
  
  
  
  
Go get Jean , Scott Logan growled. Scott ran just as a bolt of lightening hit the ground not to far for Scott .  
  
  
  
  
Logan held her close . As he took in the scent of Sandalwood.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ororo stopped breathing . Logan watched as the sky began to grow dark .   
  
  
  
  
  
Ororo , oh my god. Kurt said a bamfed at the sight of her . Ororo come on Ororo ...... Logan said as he picked her up gently . Running out toward the main hut .   
**  
  
  
  
  
**Logan carries Ororo in his arms as her left arm goes limp. Logan this way . Scott said as he ran toward Logan and Ororo.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jean could feel the distress in Kurt's and Logan's eyes .   
  
  
  
  
  
She could see that Ororo and LOgan had shared a bond unknown to any one but the two of them and he was sacred of loosing her .   
  
  
  
  
Logan turned and looked at Jean.  
Is Ororo going to be okay . Kurt asked as Logan left to check on Bobby and Marie she lefted .  
  
  
  
  
Kurt looked down at Ororo who was sleeping he knew the whole time. It's not just the weather that was becoming out of wack due to your sudden distress beauitful goddess .Kurt said playing with Ororo's hair .   
  
  
  
  
_Golden Path ... Kurt whispered.   
  
  
  
  
_Logan gently wrapped away small sheen of sweat across her forehead . _   
  
  
  
**Ororo's dream   
  
  
  
  
Ororo walks the desert sands looking into the cloudy sky . Wishing for she clouds to aid her from such unbearable heat . Water pours from the sky at her command covering her .   
  
  
  
Cool rain cools her hot body as it caresses her like the gently sweeping wind moving along with the wind .   
  
  
  
  
Her eyes open as a gust of wind blows against her slender body . Her dances to a unknown music .  
  
  
  
  
Sweet , clam, and yet with tempestuous . Her eyes are bright and sparkle like the goddess she is .   
  
  
  
  
She dances on the clouds until the sky gives no more light . She floats down as lightening lights the sky . She looks down at her hands as red wine liquid tickles from her hands .   
  
  
  
  
Thunder fills the sky .   
  
  
  
  
Her joy gone her concentration shattered she falls from the sky landing in a ocean . Ororo fight to the surface only to realize that it is blood an ocean of blood that she is swimming in .   
  
**_****  



End file.
